Shinigami of The Crescent Moon
by Joshin Batra
Summary: I'm headed to the Bleach world, Will I become a powerful Shinigami? am I going to be awesome? and will I win a certain Hornets heart... Probably not, BUT I'LL TRY ANYWAY, my first uploaded bleach story, and there will be swearing... lots of it
1. Chapter 1

"Man I'm bored…" I said, and my friend laughed

"Yah, hey, check it out, some idiot's screaming and running around outside" he said, and I looked over

True to what my friend said, a man was outside, running around yelling into the air

"Hey, he actually looks scared out of his mind, let's check out what's going on" I said, and my friend nodded

"Yah, might be a bit fun" he said, and we walked out of his house, I began to wonder why we hung out at HIS house, he has nothing to do, and I have lots to do

Oh yah, my parents don't like people in general

"Yo, what's wrong with you?" I asked, and the man looked over at me

"Some weird things have been happening in that house, over there!" He said, pointing at a pretty normal looking house "Just two days ago, the family inside was found dead, they looked like they had been torn to pieces by something, then when a team of investigators decided to check it out, they were slaughtered too!"

I raised an eyebrow "Dude, you're going insane, no investagators have been in the nebougherhood for as long as I've lived here, which is a few years, nothing like this happens" my friend said, and I nodded in agreement "and to prove it, we'll go in there ourselves!"

I blinked "Crazy sonavabitch say what!?" I yelled "YOU CAN'T JUST BARGE INTO A HOUSE LIKE THAT!!"

"Come on!" he said "this will be a bit fun right?"

I sighed "Whatever, fine, I'll come along, but only to make sure you don't steal something and get into other sorts of trouble" I said, and he grinned

"Awesome, now come on!" he said, and we walked into the house

Lights off, check, smell of blood, check, torn apart bodies, double check

Baby impaled by a weird looking white monster… what the fuck!?

"HOLY SHIT!!" My friend yelled, and the monster looked at us before roaring and charging at me "LOOK OUT!"

He pushed me and was smashed to pieces by the monster, his head flew into mine and I felt my heart get impaled by something

I looked down, saw a broken pipe, and everything went black

---Unknown period of time later---

I opened my eyes… wait…

"What the?" I asked, looking around, the house was still here

"Hello" a voice said, and I turned around to see an orange, curly haired girl with huge boobs, wearing a black Hakama and kosode, a white shitagi, hakama-himo, tabi, and waraji

"Um… hey" I said, and I started looking around again "Sooooo… before anything else freakishly weird happens today… can I ask some questions?"

"Sure, what's up?" she asked, slightly cheery, and I sighed in relief

"Ok, first off, what the fuck was the white monster that smashed my friend to bits, in which one of said bits hit me in the head and threw me backwards hard enough to allow a pipe to impale my back and come out my chest?" I asked, and her eyes widened

"You could see it before you died?" she asked, and I nodded "It's called a hollow, it's a corrupted spirit, usually most people can't see them, you must have been spiritually aware before you died"

"I'm dead huh, that answers my next question, so to the next one" I said before popping my neck and pointing at her sword "Mind if I check that sword out a bit, I'm a bit of a fan of custom weapons, and that thing looks pretty custom"

She blinked "Um… alright…" she said, unsheathing the blade, the metal was slightly darker than most, and the hilt was shaped into a basic cat-like head

"Cool, does it have a name?" I asked, and she nodded

"Her name is Haineko" she said, and I nodded

"Ash cat, cool… so what's your name?"

"Just call me Rangiku" the woman said, and I nodded

"Alright Rangiku… what now?" I asked, and she put her swords blade on top of my head

"I do a Konso and you get sent to the Soul Society"

"Ok, but first, I want to ask two more questions"

She grimaced, and I mentally smiled, another person annoyed by yours truly and my ability to just keep asking questions

"What?"

"Would you do me a favor and beat the living shit out of that fucking white bastard for me?" I asked "And where can I train to fight fucking white bastards like him?"

She nodded "I'll defeat him, part of my job, as for the second one, give me a moment" she said, pointing a device "Let's see if you are capable of it, name please?"

"Oh, um, can I give the name my friends call me, and not my real one?"

"Go ahead" she said

"Kurohyou Tsumetai" I said

"Kurohyou Tsumetai, no rank, Reiryoku, 1000" the device said

"WHAT!?" Rangiku screamed "that can't be right, let's try this again"

"Kurohyou Tsumetai, no rank, Spiritual density, 1000" the device said again

"… ok… yep, you'll be taught how to fight" Rangiku said, and I smiled

"Cool, I'll be out of here then, bury me" I said, and she smirked

"Sure thing" she said, and I saw white

Next thing I knew, I was in a room with three people in front of me

One was smirking and had silver hair, a white haori over his clothes, which were the same as Rangikus

Next to him was a man with brown hair and glasses, wearing the same clothes as the silver haired man

Finally, there was an old man with a wooden staff-like object, using it like a cane

"Hello, what's your name?" the old man said in a semi-nice, semi-commanding tone

"Call me Kurohyou Tsumetai, I might change it later though, maybe something more bird-based" I said, and the silver haired man chuckled

"What about your real name?" he asked, and I smiled

"I never liked my real one, now that I'm dead, I want to start off on a clean slate, which means I'll need a new name" I said "Why does it matter anyway, you have something to call me, that's all anyone really needs"

He laughed lightly "True, my name is Gin Ichimaru, as the people in your country would put it, to my right is Sōsuke Aizen" the silver haired man said "And to my left is our commander, Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni"

"Hello, died young I see, I'm sorry for you" Sōsuke said, and I looked at him with a tilted head and half-lidded eyes

"Not to be rude, but I don't want any pity, don't feel sorry for me, I sure as hell aren't" I said "Pity doesn't get people anywhere, it slows them down, pitying a starving man won't give him food, pitying a dying woman won't give her a few extra years to her life span, the list goes on, besides, the sooner I died, the quicker I got a clean slate, so everyone's happy"

He smiled "That's true, ah Rangiku, you're back" he said, looking behind me "Did you check his Reiryoku before you sent him here?"

"Yah, it was exactly 1000" a woman's voice said from behind me, and I shrugged

"Wasn't my choice" I said "is that why that white piece of mother fucking shit tried to attack me?"

Rangiku nodded "That's right, so, are you sure you want to fight hollows?"

I grinned and closed my eyes "Are you kidding, of course I do, that fucker you killed impaled a dead babies body, I want to make sure I can reduce the chances of that ever happening" I said before putting on a serious face "So, where can I learn to fight those bastards?"

"You swear a lot, you know that?" Gin said, and I looked at him

"Duh, why wouldn't I Kitsune-san?" I asked

"Kitsune-san?" Gin asked

"I like to make up nicknames, Kitsune basically means fox is japanese, and san in a form of formality… at least I think it is, anyway, the way you close your eyes reminds of me how a fox looks in most cartoons and anime"

"I see, so, is it an insult or a show of kindness?" Gin asked, and I shrugged

"Depends on the name, for you, show of kindness, if I were to call you something like… Skin and Bones, I would be insulting the fact that you're so skinny that it looks like you have absolutely no muscles" I explained "however, I doubt that you are weak, you just have a feeling of strength coming from you, so where can I learn to fight?"

"First, we have to do something, due to your spiritual energy being so high only minutes after death" Yamamoto said

"Alright Commander, do what you need to, just don't get me killed" I said, and he chuckled

"Follow me" he said before walking away, and I followed him

'_Hmm… wonder where he's taking me'_ I thought as we entered a room

"Captains of the Gotei 13, we have a visitor it seems" Yamamoto said "His name, currently, is Kurohyou Tsumetai, he only just died, and his reiryoku reads at 100"

One of them whistled "Not bad kid, and you only just died" a white haired man said before coughing a bit

"Meh, not like I wanted enough power to get a giant monster to attack me, causing me friend to give up his life in a futile attempt to save me" I said "And I say futile because it was one of his body parts that smashed into me, sending me into a broken pipe, which entered my back and came out my chest, piercing my heart, funny really, only a few days ago a friend of mine did the same thing, but in a figurative sense"

"Doesn't matter" a petite, darker haired woman said "Why is he here Yamamoto?"

"I was hoping one of your divisions would help with his training personally, he'll need help with his spiritual energy if it's already this big, he has to start from scratch after all" Yamamoto said, and I raised an eyebrow

"Um, quick question, and you'll probably get a lot of questions from me" I said "but… I have to agree with the hornet-like woman, this seems to be a group of important, busy people, I can just work on my own, and it usually works for me"

The old man looked at me and smiled "you want to try and learn something on your own, rather than take free help?"

"If it makes everyone else happier, sure, I'm used to trying to be a scapegoat anyway, never really worked though" I said "No-one would go with it, they wanted to help me too, oh well"

"Why did you call me a hornet?" the petite woman asked, and I shrugged

"Don't know, you just give off a hornet-like aura, sort of like how Commander here gives off a fiery aura" I said "Gin gave a strange aura, can't really explain it, sort of like extending at rapid speed, but with a hell of a punch, while Sōsuke gave off an illusionist like feel"

Her eyes widened "What about the others in this room?"

"Well, he gives a cold, dragon-like aura" I said, pointing at the youngest looking one "Whereas the man that seems to be sick gives off two auras, the first one is lightning like, the other is water like, do I need to keep going?"

"No, young boy, you just basically described the powers of our Zanpakutos" a kinder looking woman with a braid that came down her chest said "so, before we decide to help you or not, tell us your likes and dislikes"

I thought about it, and smiled "Actually, I have a lot of things I like, I like to experiment on things, to find out how things work, however, I don't like to watch things go through pain, and like to help them heal as well, I like quick, clean assassinations, however, I also like to fight difficult battles that test my abilities" I said "I like to plan things out before making my move, but sometimes I like to just jump with no plan and go by my instincts, I like giving my foes disadvantages when I have them, but I also tend to let them have the upper hand for a moment, if only to crush their hopes and their morale, I like to have fun with friends, but sometimes I like to tease them and get into fights with them"

"I believe that you need to be just and follow the rules, but I also believe that sometimes you need to break the rules to do what is right" I said "as for dislikes, I dislike those who are selfish, those who do not try to see the entire picture, heat, sorry, I tend to prefer the cold, it makes me more comfortable, and finally, I absolutely HATE those who kill, burn, or basically ruin or end people's lives for fun and entertainment, oh, and I like the moon, it makes me feel calm, especially when it's in the shape of a crescent"

They looked around before Yamamoto stood up "Tsumetai-san, are you certain about everything you've said?"

"I may or may not have more likes and dislikes, that's the short interview really, I have many more dislikes and a few more likes, however the dislikes are pretty simple, those who are too quick to judge, arrogance, those sorts of things, oh, and I don't like guys, I'm straight, STRICTLY straight"

"How strict?" the kinder looking woman asked, and I looked up

"Well, how do I put this, I tend to not to go further than a formal basis with other guys" I said "Where as I will readily try for a friendly basis with a girl or woman if they want to be friends, however I'm also very respectful and will only push for a relationship with said girl or woman until they start becoming that friendly with me, just so I don't make them feel uncomfortable"

She nodded

"Alright, what if a guy is friendly with you, will you still be formal to them?" the man with a straw hat asked, and I nodded

"Yes, I might warm up to them later, however it will never get to the point where I will be able to joke around and go to public places with them without feeling uncomfortable, sorry, I just don't like guys, I'm straight" I said

"Well, will anyone help him?" Yamamoto asked, and a man with a lot of paint on his body got up, he had the look of a mad scientist

"I will, if he's fond of experiments, but first, I have a question for him" He said "What do you think of perfection?"

"It's total bullshit, when you make something perfect, there's no room to make it better, perfection is the end, and the end is no fun" I said, and he grinned

"Good answer, I'll help him how I can" he said, and I raised an eyebrow

"you have a poisonous aura, I like poisons, they make killing the enemy easier" I said, and the petite woman stood up

"What about when you're in a group, and they need to get stronger, what would you do?" the petite woman asked, and I rubbed my temples

"Jeeze, good question, depends on what they need help with, if they need a little character, I'd ignore them, cause some strife, if they need help learning how to fight, I would have them go through a battle simulation where they're alone and outnumbered, without their zanpakuto as you people seem to call your swords" I said "Maybe throw in a few disadvantages while I'm at it, if the need to learn how to take a hit, torture, that'll add to the character too, there's a reason my friends had my last name in our little group as Tsumetai, it means cold, as in Cold as ice, like my choices in more subjects"

They all just stared "My division will help him" the petite woman said "and my name is Soifon, not Hornet"

"Whatever floats your boat Soifon" I said "I'll still call you Hornet, it's an act of kindness I guess, like how I call Gin Kitsune-san"

She glared but sat back down

"I'll help him" Sōsuke said, and Gin nodded

"Me too, he seems fun" Gin said, and I ran my hands through my hair

"I think that should do it for me, however, before I leave, allow me to make sure you all know your names"

I looked at Yamamoto "According to Gin, you're the Commander of this group, so, as a sign of respect, I will simply call you Commander" I said before looking at the man with white hair "You seem kind hearted, however you also look sick, my name for you currently, will be Nukumori, which means warmth in an emotional sense"

I looked at the man with paint "You have a poisonous aura, and appear to be a scientist, I will call you Oleander, an extremely poisonous plant" I said before looking at the boy with white hair "… I look at you, and see a serious, hard working leader with the ability to simply do what needs to be done, I will call you Gelú, which is Latin for frost, we're all considered dead after all, so I decided to use a dead language"

He glared at the fact that I had given him a nickname and I looked at the man with a straw hat "You seem to be easy going, but you believe in doing what is right, you're laid back, and smiling all the time, giving you a optimistic aura in conjunction with your Zanpakutos aura, I'll call you Nozomi, which means Hope" I said before looking at Soifon "you already know your nickname, but I now have more reasons behind it, you fight back when agitated, you're serious and a one shot, one kill kind of person, and you're aura has a hornet like feel to it, as well as a slight poisonous tinge, so your nickname will be Hornet"

She scowled, but nodded, understanding the logic, and I looked at the kinder woman "your Zanpakuto feels… rejuvenating, much like a healer should feel, you have a kind heart, which seems to be in abundance here, really, and you care for your friends, but will not allow people to tease and harm each other, you are simply Yasashisa, Kindness" I looked at the second largest man in the room, he had bells in his hair and an eyepatch "You have the strength of a god, your Zanpakutos aura is unidentifiable so I won't use it in your nickname, however, you yourself give off an aura of power and strength, of confidence and pride, and of loyalty, you are loyal to your friends, though you don't show it, you are like a Spartan, a culture of people who were nigh invincible in battle, three hundred of them held millions at bay for a week before they died, afterwards, the rest of the Spartans came and slaughtered the opposing army, wiping them from the face of the earth, I will name you after the king that was killed in that battle after killing the most out of his entire army, Leonidas"

The man grinned and nodded, apparently liking the name, and I looked at a formal, slightly regal looking man "You seem to be the same way as Gelú, but at the same time, you also have a much calmer aura, you will be Dominum, The Lord in Latin" I said, and he nodded, no change in his face, and I looked at the man next to him

To give you a picture, he looked like Itachi from Naruto

"… Your emotional aura, is nothing, you feel nothing at the moment… Vacuus, Latin for Void, adjective version"

"How do you know all these words?" Gin asked, and I grinned and closed my eyes

"I used to input random questions into Wiki Answers on my computer, and remembered the things I felt were interesting" I said "now, you are Kitsune-san"

He nodded, and I looked at Sōsuke "You have an illusionist feel, but your emotions are haywire, I can't read them, but I know that they're there, so, you will be Espejismo, it means Illusion in Spanish"

He nodded and I looked at a blind man "You have a great sense of justice, believing in the path with the least bloodshed, you fight for what is right, and don't let your blindness stop you from it, you have great determination and compassion, so you will be Bougu, or Protector" I looked at a person that had their entire body covered "You seem insecure about how you look, or you simply just like the warmth that style of dressing provides, either way, I don't care, and I don't care what you look like, now, you are even more compassionate than Bougu, so, you will be called Misericordia, Latin for Compassion"

"Now, any last questions for Tsumetai?" Yamamoto asked, and the Itachi lookalike got up

"One, are you a good tactician?" he asked, and I shrugged

"I guess, never had training on it, but I played a lot of war-based games where strategy was key, so I have a basic concept" I said, and he pulled out a map

"I have 500 swordsmen, and 200 Calvary, you have 600 men, 300 Calvary, and 20 archers, Show me what you would do" he said, and I looked at the map

"fifty men here, blocking this pass" I said, pointing at a small pass near where is men were "Spartan wall stance, their shields make a wall that your footman can't penetrate while the Archers stay up on the mountain terrain nearby to snipe your Calvary, my men then come in from behind, surrounding your soldiers and pushing them to the shield wall, where my men are ready to move the shields to the side when it's time and skewer your men before retracting theirs spears and replacing their shields, that attack usually takes a two to three second interval"

The Itachi lookalike looked at the attack plan I had set up

"At least 20 cavalry and 50 swordsmen attack your archers. With them watching the main battle field they won't notice the others until it's too late. Surviving swordsmen take the bows and use them against you. They might not be as much rounds a min. but it's still effective because Spartan wall stance is vulnerable to aerial assault. I take min casualties with my infantry and cavalry on the main battlefield because you can't snipe with archers. You have to lob the arrow. I know this so I would have stressed my men about it so it's a tad more effective. Also your infantry is bunched together making it easier to hit them as opposed to everyone being spread out in my side. I keep 8 cavalry and 15 infantry, not counting those now as archers, to defend my new archers for a counter attack. The rest of my men go out and attack from behind, you made a HUGE mistake in not protecting your archers. They always need support, also since they were trained correctly as a result in the general giving the wrong order for his archers made it less effective. With the primary focus unaware from the back they are overwhelmed and everyone can focus on those that were going to surround me." He said, and I nodded

"I lose" I said, and he nodded

"That plan was garbage" he said, and I shrugged

"Oh well, I'll just have to get better than won't I?" I said, and he blinked "What, did you expect death threats?"

"No." he said before getting up and walking away, but a few steps later, he turned his head to me "But i expected you to at least try to counter that. Did you not say and I quote "I also like to fight difficult battles that test my abilities"? If so would it not test your abilities to try and think of something other than just giving up?"

"I looked it over, there were no counters that would work in the long run, I know when I'm beaten Vacuus" I said, and he nodded

"At least you have some intellect" he said, and I looked over at Yamamoto

"Well, where do I go first?" I asked, and Yamamoto made an orb

"Push your spiritual energy into this first, we'll see if you can make your Zanpakuto" He said, and I nodded, putting my hands near it and just focusing on pushing my energy to my hands, not knowing what else to really focus on

Amazingly, it worked, and the orb turned white, before a sword was made

It was a pure white Katana with a crescent moon at the bottom of the pommel, the handle was black, and, and the crossguard was shaped like a crescent moon

I blinked

"Holy crap" I said "IT'S FUCKING PERFECT!!!"

I picked up the blade in awe "Such a pure, kind white, and the crescent moons, just the right shape!"

I swung the blade a few times, a few simple stabs, some basic swings "If that was weak, please note I have NO fighting skill, though I have the mind to make fighting styles, as for you" I said, looking at the blade "… You're perfect, it all felt so natural, I'll treat you with the upmost respect and care, my friend"

I turned, wearing a real smile for the first time in years "Alright, let's start training"

"Don't you want to rest first?" Sōsuke asked "Sometimes making you Zanpakuto takes a lot out of you"

"It did, however, I want to train under a disadvantage, that way when the disadvantage is gone, I'll do even better" I said, and he nodded

"We'll begin with basic fighting stances" he said, and I grinned

"Alright, oh, and where can I find a computer, I need to make a few documents of battle styles I've thought of over the years" I said, and he raised an eyebrow

"You created things you couldn't do?" he asked, and I shrugged

"I never really had a reason to fight, so I didn't, I was lazy in life" I said "I needed something to pass the time"

---fifty Years later---

Fifty years of nothing but training, I never attended the academy for Shinigami, but I trained under Soifon, Sosuke, Gin, and Mayuri

Sosuke has taught me two things so far, he's taught me basic etiquette, and Japanese, the common language here

Gin has taught me a bit more than Sosuke, for instance, he taught me how to have fun and be friendly, but he also taught me deceit, or at least how to use it, he taught me a few Zanpakuto styles, but that's about it

Mayuri taught me a bit too, how to run a good experiment, how to change a Zanpakuto to your needs, not that I would ever do anything like that to my own, and Mayuri, though disheartened, understood, as well as how to make poisons using some of the most basic plants

However, Soifon has taught me the most, and as such, I only call her by sensei, she taught me multiple weapon styles, shunpo, and the art of assassination, along with a few ways to avoid people, which I have found pretty useful

Since my arrival, my appearance had changed, I have a slight tan, and my dark brown hair is combed back, but has a spiky look at the same time, I wear the standard Shinigami uniform, but I have not badge or emblem because I haven't been placed into a division yet

I have dark brown eyes with a teal ring on the edge, and always look like I haven't shaved for a few weeks

All and all, I'm told I look a bit feral

I am currently cleaning my Zanpakuto, listening to her moan in satisfaction, as if I was giving her a massage

When I had gone into a meditative state a few weeks back, she appeared, she was about six foot, c-cup, woman looking like she was in her thirties, she had pale blue hair and silver eyes, a slightly pale complexion and a lightly cheery mood

She wore a kimono that was as white as the moon and a number of grey belts wrapping around her entire body

The first thing she did was give me a hug and begin to cry out thank yous

After I asked why she was thanking me, she said I took really good care of her, which I expected, I cleaned her every morning, once after every training session before using my spiritual energy to fix her up and cleaning her again, and I made sure she was in her own little bed, close to mine

Hey, she's sentient, I'm not putting her in a glass case, that's just rude damn it

She then proceeded to tell me what she wanted to change about how I treated her, I changed her bed to a different style, and ended up giving her 'A cleansing massage from heaven' before putting her into her bed and tucking her in

She later tried to tell me her name, but I couldn't hear it, I was a bit down, and she began to sing

My only thought at the time was 'She sings like a Goddess'

She heard the thought, and giggled before hugging me again and saying thank you

Now, she was still trying to tell me her name once every week

I had told Soifon, but told her not to tell Gin or Sōsuke, as I didn't trust them, and she nodded before telling me to get into a hand to hand stance

I chose my Hurricane Feet style, I had created it, so I decided to use it

A few of my ideas had been used in the field, working for the most part, a few failed, in which I put my Zanpakuto away from where I stood, and told Yamamoto to burn me as punishment for each time one of my ideas failed

When he didn't, I threatened to let Mayuri experiment on me

I had never seen Yamamoto move so fast, I was in flames within seconds

The pain I was in did two things, one, got me used to pain, so it wouldn't slow me down

Two?

It taught me that I have to make perfect plans, just so I don't tell him to do that again!

"_My dear, would you like me to try again?" _My Zanpakuto asked, and I closed my eyes

'_Sure'_

"_Wangetsu Tsuki"_

My eyes shot open _'Say it again!'_

"_Wangetsu Tsuki"_

'_I HEARD IT, I KNOW YOUR NAME, WANGETSU TSUKI!'_

"_Say it, exclaim it, SHOUT IT OUT!"_

"SHINE AMONG THE STARS, WANGETSU TSUKI!" I yelled as loudly as possible

My began to change, the hilt turned into a large staff, on the bottom, a scythe blade same out of the right side, on the top, it came out of the left

"My god, Wangetsu Tsuki … you're… magnificent" I said, twirling the weapon around, it's a good thing Soifon had taught me how to use a bo-staff

"_Thank you, and look at you, spinning me like nobody's business, the wind flying around me feels amazing!" _She said, and I grinned

Knock Knock Knock "Kurohyou, are you ok in there!?" a voice rang out, I grinned, it was almost time for my training with Soifon, she was near when I activated Shikai

That makes things easier

"Give me a moment Hornet-sensei, I'm just cleaning up Wangetsu Tsuki" I said, and my door broke open

"Y-you activated Shikai?" She asked, and I grinned, showing her Wangetsu Tsukis Shikai form

"Yep, good thing you taught me how to use a bo-staff, she says she likes it when I spin her around, so I plan on making a combat style that will work well and involve plenty of spins for her"

"_Awww you're so sweet, get in here so I can give you a kiss!" _she exclaimed, and I mentally smiled

'_Not right now, but I'll remember to give you another massage for making you wait for me, a massage on the Spirit you, not the sword you' _I responded, and I could hear her screaming in glee as I had her revert to her sealed form and sheathed her

"Come on, I'm sure Yamamoto wants to see this, as well as Byakuya" she said, and I raised an eyebrow

"Dominum?" I asked, and she nodded

"He took an interest in you when you took down that group of hollows on your own" she said, and I nodded

"I see, let's go then" I said, and we shunpoed to where Yamamoto usually was, his garden

"Ah, Tsumetai-san, Soifon-san, why are you two here?" he asked, it was normal, Soifon-sensei didn't like social moments, so she didn't come to his garden

As for me, too many tea leaves, I don't like tea

"Yamamoto-sama, I'll be right back, Byakuya will want to see this as well" Soifon-sensei said, and she shunpoed away

"See what?"

"Sorry, I don't want to spoil the surprise" I said grinning, and he raised an eyebrow

"Hmm… alright, I'll wait" he said, and I nodded

"Yes, you will" I said, and he bopped me with his cane

"Don't talk to me like that" he said smiling, it was a mutual joke, I'd taunt him and he'd lightly bop me with his cane, we did it for fun, nothing else

Soifon came back with Byakuya after a couple minutes

"What is it?" Byakuya asked, and I grinned happily

"You're about to find out" I said, unsheathing Wangetsu Tsuki "Shine among the stars, Wangetsu Tsuki!"

Yamamotos eyes opened up and Byakuyas became wide as Wangetsu Tsuki took her Shikai form

I spun her around like a pro, she was laughing, enjoying the spins

"So, what do you think?" I asked

"Does she have any powers?"

"_I have two currently" _She said to me _"grab the handle with both hands about five inches from the center, say Divide, and yank your hands away, as if you were pulling me apart"_

'_Are you sure you won't be hurt Tsuki-hime?' _I asked

"_Of course, now DO IT, trust me!" _she said, and I nodded

"She just told me one of them" I said, and I put my hands where she told me to put them "DIVIDE!"

I yanked like she told me to, and she became to Kamas, connected by a ten foot chain that wrapped around my arms and when across the back of my neck, leaving about two feet of slack between the last loop around each arm, and the bottoms of both kamas

"Awesome, I said it before and I'll say it again, Wangetsu Tsuki, you are MAGNIFICENT!" I said, and I heard her giggling in the back of my mind

"Definitely fits you" Yamamoto said "Maybe you should spar with someone, a member of Kenpachis division perhaps?"

I nodded "Sure, as long as it's not Kenpachi himself" I said, and he chuckled

"I was thinking his third seat, Ikkaku Madarame"

---10 minutes later---

"Heh, never seen you here before kind, just who are you anyway?" a bald man said, and I sighed

"You haven't seen me because I didn't want to be seen, I simply trained under a few captains, that's all, as for my name, call me Kurohyou" I said

"Never heard of you, you're probably weak, same with you Zanpakuto" he said, and Gin flinched from where he was standing

"Now he's done it" Gin said, and I let shadows cover my face

"What did you say?" I asked, and the bald guy grinned

"I called you and Zanpakuto WEAK!" He said, charging at me, and I lifted my face, showing my rage

I focused spiritual energy into my hands and caught both his sword and its sheath before they could hit me

"Never… call… Wangetsu Tsuki … weak" I said before pulling his weapons to my sides and ramming my knee into his gut so hard that he flew backwards, his weapons still in my hands

I took his Zanpakuto, re-sheathed it, and placed on the ground gently before unsheathing Crescent Moon

"Ikkaku Madarame, you have three things to learn about manners towards Zanpakutos" I said "One, NEVER wield your blade is such a disrespectful manner, whether it's a good fighting style or not!"

I sliced him across the chest gracefully before setting up for my next attack

"Two, when in battle, remember that your Zanpakuto is your ally, not your weapon, and should be consulted during battle, two minds are better than one!" I said, slicing him again, this time down his right arm

"And Three, NEVER, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE, INSULT YOUR OPPONENTS ZANPAKUTO!" I cried out, stabbing him through his left lung

I removed my blade from his body, letting him fall onto the cold, hard floor "Especially Wangetsu Tsuki, I take pride in having been chosen by her, to be her first ally, and I say ally because she's not my weapon, but my partner, my strength, my ally, insult her again, and I'll kill you using hand to hand before mutilating you corpse with her" I said "Someone heal him so I can beat him in a Shikai fight"

"No, I'll take care of myself" Ikkaku said, taking out some sort of ointment, and I sat down, cleaning Wangetsu Tsuki calmly

"_Mmmm, thanks for sticking up for me, Partner" _Wangetsu Tsuki said quietly as I cleaned her of that bastards filthy blood

'_Anytime, Tsuki-hime' _I said, and Ikkaku finally got up "You ready to fight again, go grab you Zanpakuto and go into Shikai, I'll enter Shikai once I've finish cleaning up this blood"

He glared at me and went over to his blade, he unsheathed it and smashed the handle of his sword, all the way to the hilt, into his sheath "Grow, Hōzukimaru!" He cried out, and his sword turned into a spear

I got up, cleaning off the last of Ikkakus blood "Is that it?" I asked "Shine among the Stars, Wangetsu Tsuki!"

I spun her around a bit before placing her in front of me "Divide!"

She split in half, turning into two oversized kamas again, and I smirked at Ikkaku "Bring it, I'll slice you to pieces!"

"Split!" He said, and his spear broke into three separate sections before he charged at me

I dodged a swipe and sliced his back, but he kicked me while I was still behind him, throwing me a few feet

I glared at him and blocked one of his attacks, but he struck me with a different segment of his weapon

'_Damn, he has more experience, I let the win from before get me too confident!' _I thought as I turned Wangetsu Tsuki back into a duel bladed scythe and began to parry and counter what I could, but I was still taking a lot of damage in comparison to him

"Like I said, you and your Zanpakuto are WEAK!" He cried out, stabbing me in the shoulder before throwing me across the arena

'_Damn it, I still have one more trick, I have to use it, or I'm going to lose' _I thought, getting up and putting my scythe out, spinning at like a propeller in front of me

A beam shot from my scythe and into Ikkakus eyes

"GAAH, WHAT THE HELL!" He yelled, and I smirked

"It's Tsuki-himes second ability, it creates a beam of light to blind her opponents!" I said before jumping at Ikkaku "DIVIDE!"

I split her into kamas again and pinned Ikkaku to the ground, both blades at his neck "Submit"

He growled, but he dropped his Zanpakuto, and I got up

"Winner, Kurohyou Tsumetai" the first division lieutenant, Chōjirō Sasakibe, said, and I looked at Ikkaku

"Next time, don't hold back, no matter what, next time we fight, go all out, maybe than you'll prove to me that you actually have a chance at being worth my time" I said harshly, just to get him to understand

I could feel it in his aura, he has the ability to go into Bankai, but he wouldn't, he was also holding back in the actual battle itself

I had talked to Yamamoto about my Aura sensing abilities, but he said that he's never heard of such an ability, but said he would see what he could do about finding at least some basic information about my power

My sensing ability 'leveled up' about ten years ago, allowing me to feel the auras of hollows as well, and I'm able to decipher the powers of hollows because of it, allowing me to plan things out with greater ease

Still, other than that, I'm just your average, highly trained shinigami

"Oi, Tsumetai-san, wait!" Isane said, running over to me and treating my wounds

"Thank you" I said, and she nodded

"Anytime, so, what did you mean when you told Ikkaku not to hold back next time?" she asked, and I shrugged

"I can feel Auras, put simply, I know the strengths and abilities of any Shinigami or Hollow I meet, and his aura showed that he could have beaten me pretty easily" I said "Anyway, I think I have an appointment"

"Why?"

"Espejismo wouldn't come up to me with Hornet-sensei, Kitsune-san, and Oleander with him if I didn't" I said, looking over at Sosuke "Hello Espejismo, how are you?"

"Yamamoto wants to speak with you, about what division you will be joining"

I blinked "You're kidding" I said, and Soifon shook her head

"No, now come on brat" she said, and I nodded, getting up

"W-Wait, you're wounds" Isane said, but I put my hand up

"Will heal in time" I said "go knock Ikkaku out and heal him instead, I'll be fine"

She nodded hesitantly and walked away

I followed my teachers, eventually reaching the chamber where the captains all met at for meetings

"Hello, so you're finally going to put me into a division huh, who picked me?" I asked

"You're choosing, as multiple captains chose you for equal reasons" Byakuya said

"I say you should join my division, as we both share similar views, and our Zanpakutos have similar powers" Kaname said, and I nodded

"That's true, who else?" I asked, and Soifon nodded

"I feel you would fit in well in my division, you're fairly skilled in the art of assassination" Soifon said

"I believe you would work well with me and my division, as we are both protectors at heart" Sajin said, and I smiled

"both are true, I guess, anyone else?" I asked, and Sosuke put his hand on my shoulder

"I feel you should join my division, that way you could become better at Kido, and become more balanced" Sosuke said

I thought about it, and nodded "You all make good points, really, but Sosuke, no offence, really, but, I don't trust you much, it might be paranoia caused by your aura, but I just don't, Soifon-sensei, I've learned a LOT from you, really, but I can't go to the 2nd division, I need to, as Sosuke said, become more balanced, but don't think I won't come around and hang out, and Sajin, thanks for the offer, but I seriously doubt I have the endurance to do well in your division, even if it's easier to work in than the eleventh" I said, and I looked at Kaname "So I choose the 9th division"

Kaname nodded "Perfect, I expect you to be prompt, and to fight for justice" he said, and I bowed

"Hai, Bougu-taichou" I said before straightening up and leaving the chambers

This would be fun, wonder when I'd get my first long term mission

**A/N  
**

**I'm back, anyway, this is my first bleach story so give me PLENTY of constructive critisim , the Itachi-lookalike is a friend of mine, he wanted to be part of the story, so I let him in**

**My name means Black Panther *Kurohyou* and Cold *Tsumetai* and is a combination of my latest OCs names**

**Wangetsu Tsuki is supposed to mean Crescent Moon, it's shikai might be a little hard to visualize with my discription so here's another one, think of a scythe, now, on the bottom of the staff part, there's another blade, but unlike the blade on top, it's pointing in the other direction, the entire staff is about seven feet tall, and the blades are three feet long each, the blades are white, and the handle is black**

**The reason I chose to go to the Ninth Division will be shown later, as for who I'm going to pair with, it will also be shown later, but I'm going to make this clear right now**

**IT WON'T BE WITH WANGETSU TSUKI OR RANGIKU**

**thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

---Five Years later---

I whistled as I cleaned Wangetsu Tsuki, we had just gotten back from a search and destroy mission, a pack of hollows had gotten into the human realm and someone needed to take care of it

I had made it to tenth seat in Kanames Division, but for the most part, I've just been a messenger boy, not that I mind, I had grown to like my captain, idolizing him even, a great man of courage and determination

All the letters I've sent have been to Aizen, who Kaname-taichou had sent me to for Kido training as well, and Gin, who usually asks if I want to chat, I usually decline though, but when I don't, he asks me things, like what I think of Seireitei and it's customs

Aizen asks me the same basic things, but more on the lines of if I could make things better for everyone, would I do it, I never answer though, and the questions have made me edgy

A few days ago however, Aizen was killed, pretty gruesome way too, impaled onto a building

Soon after, Rukia was brought back from the human world and put on death row, and both Gin and Tousen asked me about how I felt about what was happening, and if it was right or not

Again, I couldn't answer

I held Tsuki-hime up, letting the sunlight gleam off of her blade, before sheathing her

As soon as she was completely sheathed, the alarm went off, and I frowned

"Ryoka…" I whispered, running out of my office

after Rukia had been captured, a bunch of Ryoka appeared, attempting to save her, and now all of Seireitei was on high alert, especially Soifon-taichou

She had heard a rumor of a black cat working with them, and has been training like crazy ever since, even asked me if I could help her out with that technique she'd been working on

---Flashback---

"Tsumetai" Soifon said, entering my office

"Hornet-sensei!" I said "Why are you here?"

She glared "What are you hiding?" she demanded

"NOTHING!" I said quickly, pushing a box under my desk with my foot as I stood up, making it seem natural

"Hmm… anyway, you're supposed to be clever, look at these" She said, handing me a number of papers with pictures of a non-descript body and the theory for something written next to it

I looked over the theory "A style of attacking that uses kido to enhance the capablities of the body… where did you get this?" I asked, and she pulled out a pen

"I wrote all of that down, I was hoping you could help me perfect it" she said, and she activated what she had created so far, and she glowed lightly, but her left arm became enveloped in a small tornado "This is what I've got"

"It's imperfect" I said simply, and she glared harshly at me

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'IMPERFECT'!?" She demanded, and I raised my hands

"From what I can tell, you're sending energy to your back and right arm, correct?" I asked, and she nodded "So why doesn't that energy become visible as well?"

She blinked, before cursing, and I looked at the picture she had drawn

"Are you ambidextrous?" I asked, and she nodded

"that's right"

"Have you tried having the energy start from both your left hand and your right hand?" I asked, and she shook her head

"No, why?" she asked

I drew a line going from her left hand, to her back, and then to her right hand "This is what you're doing, it's possible that it's not going all the way to the right hand, however, if you did this"

I drew a line from the right hand to the left "Then you can be sure that it's going all the way to the right hand, because it started there in the first place" I said "It'll make the energy swirl around the back, so you won't have to stop at the back anymore, giving you an even better chance at getting the energy you're sending from your right hand to your left, and vice versa"

She stared at it, and slapped her forehead "Why didn't I think of that…" she said before leaving the room, and I sighed

"I hope that works" I said, pulling the box out from under my bed "Now, back to my mangas…"

I started reading again, the lord knows she hates it when I read them, saying they're 'a waste of time' but that's why I read them

To waste my extra time

---Flashback End---

"Orihime!" a voice yelled out, he must have been looking for this 'Orihime' person "Where are you!"

I looked over to see someone that seemed to be dressed in a quincy uniform

"Hey!" I yelled, unsheathing my blade, and the guy cursed

"Out of my way shinigami" he said, and I smirked

"Sorry Ryoka, can't do that" I said "But, since this is going to turn into a fight, what's your name?"

"What?" he asked, and I jerked my thumb at myself

"My name is Kurohyou Tsumetai, I'm the Third seat of the Ninth Division" I said "Where I'm from, it's common courtesy to give your opponent your name before you fight them"

"Uryuu Ishida, I'm the last Quincy" he said, and I whistled

"Nice" I said "You must have some skill, I'll be fair, since you're the last, I won't go for the kill, but I will put you into a checkmate and knock you out, so don't think you'll escape if you lose"

"If that's how you're going to fight, I'll do the same" he said, but I raised my hand

"I was trained as an Assassin, do that and I'll backstab you, go for the kill with me" I said

He nodded "Fine, don't blame me when you die" he said, and I smirked

"I won't" I said "Not that I'll have the chance if I really do die"

He smirked and threw a knife of sorts, but I dodged and unsheathed Wangetsu Tsuki, slashing him in the same motion

"Nice start" I said "But if I've learned anything from my teachers, it's how to dodge thrown objects"

"Why's that?" He asked, and I laughed

"I'm not exactly the best of students" I said "They threw stuff at me when I dosed"

"I see" he said, and he got another knife, this time it glowed

"Now that's a dagger" I said "It's absorbing the spiritual energy in the air, isn't it?"

He smirked again "You're pretty smart" he said, and he threw the dagger

I deflected it with Wangetsu, and she laughed in my head

"_That tickled" _She said, and I smirked

"You'll need to do better than that" I said "That tickled her"

He scowled and pulled out another knife, this time it glowed with a lot more intensity

'_It… has it's own aura' _I thought, shocked _'If that hits Tsuki-hime… she'll shatter'_

He threw the knife, and I attempted to dodge

Only for it to hit my hip and destroy it, as well as nearly remove my left leg

"FUCK!" I yelled, in pain, and he pinned me to the wall with more daggers

"I won't kill you" he said "you fought honorably, so I'll do the same, besides, you seem, different, from other shinigami"

"No shit…" I whispered, and he bowed

"I don't think you can 'backstab' me if I leave you like this, I apologize for the severity of the damage" he said, and he ran off

I cursed and ripped the knives out of my body "Fucking prick, still, gotta admit, great fighter" I said

"_If you need to, you can use me as a crutch to get to the 4__th__ Division headquarters" _Wangetsu Tsuki said, and I nodded

"Thanks" I whispered "Shine Among the Stars, Wangetsu Tsuki!"

She went into Shikai, and I used her as a crutch to get up and walk to the 4th Division Headquarters

"OH MY GOD!" a random unseated medic screamed, and Retsu came out

"What's going on" she asked, serious, before turning to me "Oh my… what happened to you!?"

"I got hurt, apparently…" I said "This is nothing compared to when I blew up Mayuris lab by accident while mixing chemicals"

She sighed and helped me into a bed "Actually, I think this might be worse" She said

"Wow, new record…" I whispered, and she hit me "ITA!"

"Don't talk as if it's a good thing" she said, healing the wound "Luckily for you I've healed something similar to this, so you're hip and leg will good as new"

"Thank god… will I be capable of having children still?" I asked, and she sighed

"Yes…" she said, as if every guy asked her that question, they probably did

"thank god" I said "where was that Quincy aiming anyway, I tried a side dodge"

"A Quincy did this to you?" she asked

"With a dagger that absorbs spiritual energy from the air around it, yes" I said "the dagger had a freaking aura all it's own it had so much behind it"

"You're sure it was a Quincy"

"he was wearing a Quincy uniform, he called himself one, and had the attitude of one" I said "So maybe"

"I see…" she said "You'll have to rest for the next three days"

"Seriously?" I asked "That's just evil"

"It'll take three days for the muscles in your legs to heal, until then, you can't move them" she said "So you're staying here"

"Ah man…" I said "That sucks"

"We'll treat you well" She said, and I raised a finger

"Translation: We'll leave you alone and feed you food that tastes like crap" I said, and she hit me again "ITA!"

"Shut up" she said, obviously angry, and I shut up

Hey, this chick can scare Kenpachi, when she tells you to shut up, you shut up

"Good boy" she said smiling, patting me on the head, and I nearly swatted at it

"Please don't ruin my hair" I said, and she deadpanned at me

"You're hair's already ruin from the damage you took"

"DAMN!" I yelled, and she hit me… hard "ITA!!!!"

"Don't cuss" she said, and I glared at the window

"Three days, and I leave" I said "Exactly seventy-two hours"

"And you'll come back within an hour" she said "That's how you do things"

I mentally cursed, and she hit me again "ITA, WHAT DID I DO"

"You were mentally cussing" she said

"OH you're a mind reader now!?" I asked, and she shrugged

"No, but I know you well enough to know that you would mentally curse at what I said" she explained, and I mentally cursed

Only to be hit again

"ITA, STOP HITTING ME!" I yelled

"Stop mentally cussing" she said, and I resisted the urge to flip her off "You're good at resisting urges"

I yelled at the ceiling

---Three days later---

"Finally" I said, getting up as Isane came into the room

"Kaname-taichou is here for you" she said, letting him in and leaving

"Bougu-taichou!" I said, kneeling "I'm sorry I was injured so quickly, I couldn't bring in the criminal who is trying to stop justice from taking place"

He put a hand on my shoulder "It's alright, now get up" he said, and I got up "I have a task for you, I'm going to be on patrol, looking for the Ryoka, with Shūhei, you're to go in my place to the execution"

I nodded "Hai, Bougu-taichou, I won't let you down, nor will I embarrass our division" I said

"Good, now, before you go, I have a question for you" he said, and I nodded

"What is it sir?"

"If it meant that future generations would have better, fairer lives, would you give up everything you have, including your life, to give them that kind of life?" he asked, and I stared at him, remembering where I had first heard that question

---Flashback---

"Letter from Kaname, Taichou of The Ninth Division" I said, handing Aizen the letter

"Thank you, oh, before you go" Aizen said "Might I ask you a question"

"Anything sir" I said

"If it meant that future generations would have better, fairer lives, would you give up everything you have to give them that kind of life, including your own life?" Aizen asked

---Flashback End---

"Yes…" I said, answering the question, unlike how I had ignored Aizen when he asked it

"I hoped so, you'll be a great man one day" he said, and I bowed

"Thank you sir" I said, running towards the Soyoku hill

'_Why would he ask me that?' _I wondered _'It's odd, I feel as if I should keep an eye on Kaname-taichou… but why, he'd never do anything wrong… right?'_

I made it to the hill, activating my Shikai as I ran, and Soifon got there with her idiot lieutenant as soon as I got to the top of the hill

"You're healed" She said, calmly as ever

"It'll take more than the loss of my hip to keep me down" I said, and her lieutenant snorted

"You're an idiot, I can't believe you screwed up a dodge" he said, and I glared at him

"You're a fat bastard that welds his own ass to the floor when he sits down and you're giving me shit?" I asked

He growled and charged at me, but I blinded him with Mikazuki Biimu, causing him to stumble around retardedly

"Why is he you're lieutenant?" I asked, and she shrugged

"his family has power, and connections" She said, and I rolled my eyes

"What a bunch of crap, royalty is full of idiocy" I said "with the exception of the Kuchiki, they seem at least somewhat intelligent and fair"

She nodded "it's true… I still wish you had joined my division" she said "Maybe you would be able to defeat that lard in a duel and take his position"

I chuckled "Did you just call him a lard, I think I'm rubbing off on you, Hornet-sensei" I said

She kicked my shin with the back of her foot, tripping me

"Quiet kid" she said, and I got up

"God, you people are so mean" I said jokingly "Anyway, I need to get going, can't miss the execution"

"Do you agree with it?" she asked, and I shook my head

"No, not really" I said "however, if she commited a crime, she must be punished"

"You've gotten colder under Kanames command" she said, walking past me, her lieutenant following her by the sounds of her footsteps

I sighed, she was probably right, but what must be done, must be done

I walked and sat down, Byakuya next to me

"Hello, where's Kaname?" he asked

"Patrol with Shūhei" I said "I'm here in his place"

"I see… Hisana says hi" Byakuya said, and I nodded

"Tell her I said hi back" I said smirking

He looked at me "What would you do, if you knew this execution was a fraud?" Byakuya asked

"What's with people asking me questions like that?" I asked, and he blinked

"What do you mean?"

"First Aizen and Gin are asking me if I would give up everything to make everyone else have a better life, then after Aizen died, Kaname and Gin are asking me about the execution, and finally, after I get out of the hospital and Kaname gives me this task, he asks me If I would give up everything, including my life, if it would allow future generations to live better, fairer lives"

He stared at me "I see" he turned away "So, would you?"

"Admittedly… yes…" I said "If my death would allow the future generations of this place to live better lives, I would slice off my own head, instantly, without a regret"

"I see…" Byakuya said "And if this execution was a fraud"

"I'd stop it, however I don't have any proof of that, so I can't make my own opinion, I apologize" I said, apathetically as possible, and I could have sworn I heard a gasp from where Soifon was standing

The Soyoku activated, a marvelous being of flame, though it's use was horrible

Suddenly it stopped, just in front of Rukia, and a orange haired kid stood there

"He… deflected it?" I asked "damned RYOKA!"

Byakuya stood up and through the Shihion Shield at the Soyoku, destroying it, and he ran off with Ukitake and Shuisui

"!!!" I heard Rukia scream, and I stared at where she was, and where she had been

"That idiot… threw her?" I asked "Is he trying to kill her or save her?"

Renji, who had caught her, ran off as quickly as possible

"Renji!" I yelled, charging at him with Wangetsu Tsuki twirling

"GET YOUR ASSES IN GEAR YOU IDIOTS, A TENTH SEAT IS RESPONDING FASTER THAN YOU LIEUTENANTS!" Soifon yelled, and I heard three sets of feet charging behind me

"What took ya?" I asked, playful as usual

"The fact that he threw her caught me off guard" Isane admitted, and I laughed

"Caught me off guard too" I said "Freaking idiot"

I looked at the Ryokas aura

"He... can't have…" I whispered, and I turned to the others "Careful, this Ryoka has Bankai!"

"Bullshit" Marechiyo said

"You forgot that Tsumetai has the ability to sense the exact power of someone through their aura, I believe him" Chōjirō said, and I smiled

"Thank you" I said, and the Ryoka got in our way

The others activated shikai, and I jumped over the Ryokas attack, causing it to hit Marechiyo

I chuckled lightly at Marechiyos expense

He beat the others in one hit each, and I frowned

'_That can't be good' _I thought as he turned to me

He was about to hit me when Sajin blocked the attack

"Thanks Misericordia-Taichou" I said, and Sajin nodded

"Follow Hitsugaya he was seen going towards The Chambers of the Central 46" Sajin ordered

I nodded "Consider it done" I said, putting my hands on different sides of Wangetsu Tsuki "Divide!"

I yanked her apart and she turned into two kamas, connect by a ten foot chain, and ran towards the Chambers

"What the…" I whispered, the door had been sliced open "this could be bad…"

"HINAMORI!" Hitsugaya cried out from in the chambers, and I charged it, reconnecting Wangetsu Tsuki

What I saw shocked me, Aizen was standing by Hinamoris impaled body, and Hitsugaya was standing there, in shock

Hitsugaya activated Bankai, and charged Aizen, but when Hitsugaya hit him, Aizen reappeared behind him, And Hitsugaya fell bleeding from the chest and shoulder

"You're here Tsumetai-san… good" Aizen said, turning to me, and I came out of hiding

"What's going on Aizen!" I demanded "First you're dead, now you're alive!?"

"Yes, I know it's hard to understand, but that body was an illusion" Aizen said "I thought you, of all people, would have expected it, considering your aura sensing abilities"

"This is treason Aizen, where is the council!?" I asked

"Dead" He said, apathetic "I killed them, before Rukia was even captured"

"So who ordered the execution?" I asked, and he pointed to himself

"Me" he said "I faked the order, and since it came from this place, they followed the order"

"Explain yourself Aizen!" I yelled, slicing off my training weights and allowing them to fall to the ground

"I want to make the Gotei 13 better, it's far too strict in its rulings, they must make exceptions for some people" he said "Even your captain, Kaname, agrees with me"

I clenched my hands around Wangetsu Tsuki, she was growling at Aizen

"You know I'm right, I mean, why should we banish the people who have the powers of hollows when they can fight hollows better than we can because they know how hollows think" Aizen said, stepping closer "I want an answer Kurohyou, if you had the chance, would you make this place better, even at the cost of your own life?"

Instantly he was right in front of me, and I jumped back, only to feel something behind me

'_This Aizen in front of me… he's fake!' _I realized

"There was a lesson a friend of mine told me… though he was far from the first person to say it" I said "The Path to hell is paved with good intentions… you're nothing more than a traitor!"

I blinded him, aiming at the real Aizen behind me, with an unspoken Mikazuki Biimu, before slashing at him

Aizen saw the attack coming and had jumped backwards

He opened his eyes, he was already able to see again "A pity, of all the people in this place, I thought you would understand the most, it's true, I'm a traitor, and I might die for it" Aizen said "But at least everyone I know will live a better life for it, because the rules won't kill those who were forced to break them"

He glared at me, and disappeared

"Just one thing Aizen… that hollow that had killed me… did you cause it to attack?" I asked, and I heard laughter

"No, I can't control hollows… not yet anyway" he said "I would tell you my plans, but you're not on my side" Aizens voice said from all around the room "It's a pity really, I was hoping you would follow me, you have such potential, potential wasted with these stupid, arrogant people"

I closed my eyes and looked for his aura, but it was coming from everywhere

'_Which means his Zanpakuto effects my aura sensing ability too' _I thought, and I sent out a pulse of Reiryoku

Found him

"TAKE THIS!" I yelled, hitting him again with a unspoken Mikazuki Biimu, and he appeared, looking different than most

I charged him again, but I wasn't fast enough, and he regained his sight before I could attack him

He disappeared again, and I felt something impale me from behind, through the left side of my chest

I looked down to see Gins Shikai, and he sealed it back into its sealed state

I fell to the ground, bleeding heavily, he must have hit an organ or something

"KUROHYOU!" I heard someone cry out, but I couldn't recognize the voice anymore, I couldn't think

Darkness enveloped me, and I passed out

---Unknown Period of time later---

I opened my eyes, and flinched at the brightness of the room

"I told you…" Retsu said "You'd be back in one hour"

"You don't sound very happy about being right" I noted "How bad?"

"Gin impaled your lung and cut a minor vein, you'll be fine though, you're all patched up" Isane said, and I began to sit up

"If that's true then I'll just be going" I said, and Retsu poked me in the forehead hard enough to send me back into the bed "What the heck!?"

"You still need your rest, or the wounds will reopen" Retsu said "So you're not going anywhere for today"

"Damn it…" I whispered, and the door opened up

"Can I talk with him… alone" Soifon said, and Retsu nodded, leading Isane out of the room "What the hell happened Tsumetai?"

"Sajin is the one who gave me the order to go there, shouldn't I be speaking to him?" I asked

Soifon grabbed my collar and lifted me up "Now Tsumetai, what happened?" she asked, and I rasied my hands

"When I got to the chambers Aizen had stabbed Hinamori, and Gelu-taichou attacked Aizen in a rage, but was beaten somehow, I questioned Aizen, who questioned me back" I explained "After that, I blinked him for a moment and cut his cheek when he dodged my attack, after that he disappeared, and I used my Reiryoku to find him, like Echolocation, and tried again, that time I missed, and Gin impaled me"

She stared at my eyes and dropped me back into the bed "Be more careful brat" she said "You nearly died, if Retsu and Isane hadn't gotten there when they did you would be dead"

"Since when do you care about stuff like that, you ignore your own division when it comes to stuff like this but when it happens to me, you start caring?" I asked "What's so special about me?"

"Byakuya told me about what you told him at the Soyoku hill" she said, changing the subject "What were the exact questions?"

I looked at the window

"Tell me Tsumetai, that's an order!" she demanded, and I put a hand up before looking at her and making eye contact

"Gin, first letter I delivered for Kaname-taichou" I said "Asked me if I thought the unbending ways of Seireitei were fair, I didn't answered"

She calmed down

"Second letter I delivered, this time to Aizen" I said "He asked if I would give up everything to make the rules of Seireitei a bit more bendable, for the sake of others, again, I didn't answer"

I ran off a number of other questions, each one meaning the same thing to me, would I betray Seireitei, for the sake of it's people

"Finally, Aizen, after he attack Hitsugaya, asked me 'if you had the chance, would you make this place better, even at the cost of your own life?'" I said

"How come you never told anyone about these questions?" she asked

"For one, I didn't think they meant anything, until now, second, they asked me to keep the questions secret" I said "I had been annoyed with the constant stream of questions on my opinion when I told Byakuya, so it slipped"

"I see…" she said "What would your answers be"

"Yes, but not in the way you're thinking, I mean I would commit suicide in a heartbeat to give another person a chance to live a better life, but I would never betray my friends and allies"

"I see…" She said, and the door opened, revealing Yamamoto, Hitsugaya, Kori, and Retsu

"So… what happened while I was out?" I asked, and Kori stepped up

"after you were impaled by Gin, he and Aizen went back to Soyoku hill, and retrieved a gem of some sort from Rukias body" he explained "Soon after, they left, from what we know, there are three traitors"

"Three?" I asked "Are you bad at math, you said Gin and Aizen… that's only two" I said, and Soifon, looked towards the window, breaking eye contact with me "Wait… who are you 'forgetting' to mention?"

"Tsumetai…" Retsu said "We think you should wait until you're healed before you hear who the third traitor was"

I clenched my fists "tell me…" I said "Or I'll simply re-open the wound right now"

I moved my hand to my chest, where I had been stabbed, and Soifon grabbed my hand

"Stop" she said "You don't have to re-open the wound"

"Then tell me…" I said, and she made eye contact again, she looked… as if she felt sorry for me

"It was the captain of squad nine… Kaname Tousen" Soifon said "He was the third traitor…"

My heart skipped a bit, and I gasped from shock, re-opening the wound in my lung

I yelled out in pain from it re-opening, and Retsu pushed everyone out of her way to fix the wound

"Seems you re-opened the wound anyway" Kori said, and I grimaced

"How long have I been out?" I asked, and Hitsugaya sighed

"About a day, how is it that you're able to go through any wound, and wake up only a day later?" Hitsugaya asked, and I shrugged, wincing as I did

"Don't know, how are you up and running when you took a more damaging wound than me?" I asked

"Nice" Kori whispered as Hitsugaya looked away

"Anyway" I started, but Retsu put a hand over my mouth

"Quiet, you're making it harder to heal the damage" she said, glaring, and I rolled my eyes, but nodded

After a few minutes, she moved away

"There, it's healed" she said "No gasping"

I sighed "Fine" I said

"That's why we didn't want to tell you…" Yamamoto said "but that is the better new, in comparison to the rest"

I blinked, what could be worse

"The Ninth Division, with the exception of Lieutenant Shūhei, blames you for the defection of Kaname Tousen" Yamamoto explained "So we've been forced to transfer you to a new division"

I clenched my fists "I see…" I whispered "Arrogant pricks…"

"However, we transferred you to a division we believe you'll be able to fit into well" Hitsugaya said, and Soifon looked at me sternly

"Welcome to the Second Division, Tenth Seat Tsumetai" Soifon said

**A/N**

**Now, as I'm sure you've noticed, The spaces in the story are a bit different, well, the explanation for this and my lack of updates are one and the same**

**Simply put, my old comp finally, after screwing up so many times, died, and I no longer have Microsoft Word, as my old CDs for word are missing, so, I have to make due with my new system and it's default word processor, Microsoft Works**

**So why are the spaces in the A/N the same, that's simple, I write the A/N after I've uploaded the file to the site, aren't I lazy XD**


End file.
